fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend
Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend'' (also name-coded as BoB Bis or BoB 1Bis) is the new title of the franchise Battle of Bracelets. It is the result of the remake of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets but with features of the newest games and changes in the whole story. This game will be probably released in the end of 2014. According to the last information of Project Eternity, this game would be created for Fusion Eternity, a new console in development and Element Alpha. New Features *There are new elements, they are '''Magic' (file:MagicBoB.png), Gravity (file:GravityBoB.png) and Ether '( ). *A new enemy is shown, he is Pluto the God of the End. Besides, he controls an army of Plutonians. *The routes change according to the seasons. For example, the Onomeia Islands are available only on winter since the sea is frozen and creates an ice corridor. *New beasts will appear in the game, other ones will come back with other forms and improved design. *Other new characters will appear and other ones from previous games too, although they are later in the timeline. *The player can play as a Dark Soldier or a Death Soldier customized by them. *The secondary effects of the attacks are pointed out. The different effects can produce problems on the enemy such us being frozen, burned, paralized, magnetized, dizzy, possessed, asleep, radiated and more. *The Icon system changes, now only 15 are necessary to get the entrance in the Elite Fighting Festival (the new name of the Sunday Fighting Tournament and they were necessary 30 Icons to be able to compete). ''(more coming soon...) Story in the game.]] The story of the game is similar to the one of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets and Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows, although there are several changes in the character roster and the story. Besides, there are some added parts of the story that could not be found in the first games. The main story talks about Aingeru, a young boy who gets the Green Golden Bracelet. Then, Aingeru will find other Golden Bracelets who will fight the darkness and avoid the awakening of Darkreon, God of the Shadows. Through his journey, he will find other armies of enemies and gods who are looking for a greater power. Besides, this story is the beginning of a huge battle in which humans and gods will fight each others to fight for their dreams. Besides, the story shows another army as a secondary enemy, Pluto the God of the End, who first appeared as an angel of Zeus but his power was locked by him to avoid the end of the Earth. But the Plutonians will join him to bring the world to the end. Also, the game shows new characters as the Royal Families that can be found during the story. Who will need the player's help for different reasons. There are some other surprises in the game that can be seen during the story. To read the whole story, visit the page of the here. Modes The game contains several modes that any kind of player can enjoy. Depending on the use of each mode, the player will have more or less characters, items, stages and weapons to choose on other modes. Some of the modes are not available at the beginning of the game, they have to be obtained by the Story Mode, by reaching some achievements or downloading extra content. Here, the list of modes that appear in the game can be seen: *'Story Mode: '''the mode in which you can enjoy the aventure of Aingeru across the Legend Route to beat Darkreon. Find other characters that will join your adventure and new quests that you would not have imagined. Enjoy this new story about the biggest event of the history. *'Patrol Mode: 'this mode is similar to the story mode, but you can travel around the world a free way. Patrol Mode is perfect to find special items, fight other characters through the world and improve your skills. *'Mission Mode: 'The Golden Bracelets have other kind of missions besides beating the God of Darkness, enjoy special missions that will let you get other prizes that cannot be obtained by the Story Mode. *'VS Mode: 'The player can fight other characters alone or with their friends in a battle in which he can choose the rules, time, the stage, items, etc. It is the perfect space to improve strategies and get stronger while rising up some levels. *'Infinite Battle: 'The player chooses a character and will have to beat the rest one by one. Each rival that is beaten will give the player a little bit of life (HP points). If the player is beaten, they will lose the game. The more characters the player beats, the more items, weapons and even characters will be able to get. ''(more coming soon...) Characters Playable Characters The game contains a huge amount of characters although 36 have been confirmed. Most of them are from the story mode but other can be got by the Mission Mode. * These characters have secondary appearances and outfits. (N) The character has never appeared before on the series. Non-playable Characters * 'Zeus '- God of Gods *Athena '- Goddess of Fair War, Divine Light and Intelligence *'Nitros '- God of Fire *'Virgo Commander '- Dark Virgo Commander *'Aquarius Commander''' - Dark Aquarius Commander Battle Animals and Beasts * Lava Dragon *' Wyvern' Weapons These weapons can be got as achievements and prizes while the player advances in the Story Mode or just while exploring in the Patrol Mode. Besides, other weapons can be got after successing in some mission in the mission mode or as prizes in the Tournament and Eternal Fight. To remember the different kinds of weapons that there were in the latest games of the series, some of the weapons are back. There are still swords, hammers, spears, edges, arrows and bows, arms, legs, etc. There are also a special kind of weapons, technological weapons that contain the essence of the most destructive effects of nature. The most destructive of these weapons are the Technoswords, the ones that the Dark Commanders bring. Here, you can find any of the new weapons that can be found in the game. Secrets Second Forms of Characters Some characters show two or more different forms in the game. Some can be got in the game, other ones can be got through DLC content and others will appear in future events. Items There are several kinds of items that can be used during the journey. There are several kinds: Health Items, Enhancers, Key Items and Battle Items. You can see them all here. Health Items *'100 HP Potion: '''This item is fine if the player is beginning their journey. If they want to have something stronger, they will have to advance in the journey. *'200 HP Potion: 'It is not enough for experts but an important help for new players. *'500 HP Potion: 'A stronger potion that gives the user 500 Health Points. Not enough for an expert but a treasure for a novel. *'Drink: 'This item gives the user the 10% of their total HP points. *'Antidote: 'This item removes the poison effects from the user. Enhancers *'Magnetic Box: 'This item improves the file:MetalBoB.png powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. Missions ''TBA Battle of Bracelets Store '''Battle of Bracelets Store '''is a downloadable service of Element Alpha and Fusion Eternity and it costs €0.49. In this app, the player can buy downloadable content for the game. More information is coming soon. Gallery Characters Aingeru5.png|Aingeru Pablo.png|Pablo Xavier1.png|Xavier Bruno1.png|Bruno Inferna5.png|Inferna Garone1.png|Garone Dalia1.png|Dalia Shion1.png|Shion Areusa1.png|Areusa Lance1.png|Lance Cryllica1.png|Cryllica Regna.png|Regna Prometheus1.png|Prometheus AnnBoB.png|Ann Morpheo.png|Morpheo Promotional Art Fight of Angels.jpg|Aingeru fighting Shadow Aingeru Trivia *The creator of the game, , decided to make a brand new game with a similar story. Besides, the author wanted to mix the divine essence of Battle of Bracelets with a technological side. Opinion How is the game so far for you? It's really great, it looks the best of the series! It's really good, it's one of my favourite BoB games. It's fine, I like it. It's not bad, I would like to see other things... I don't like it, there are some things to be improved. It's horrible! This should be deleted. Category:Remakes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Achievements Category:Games with Sequels Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games